


On Another Level

by IprotectKennyP (dauntperplexity)



Series: Pimms Week 2019 [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: And Patient too, Competitive Kent Parson, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jack is the Most Supportive Boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntperplexity/pseuds/IprotectKennyP
Summary: "Kenny. This isn't even a real award.""It is to me, Zimms," Kent said. "I was thisclose to beating Sid's streak of five years in a row. Now we're just tied. And I have to start all over.” He ended with a pout."My condolences."





	On Another Level

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of Pimms Week!
> 
> Spite
> 
> -Not beta read. I'll do some edits once the week is over.

"What. In the actual hell. Is this bullshit!" Kent yelled from upstairs. He came running down the stairs immediately, skipping the last four to get downstairs quicker. He found Jack sitting in the kitchen shoving some noodles into his mouth. "This is bullshit. What did you do?" he said, staring at Jack with accusing eyes.

Jack chewed on the noodles in his mouth and quickly swallowed. "I got noodles. But these are mine. I got you the same thing. You said you wanted pad see ew. I got it with extra broccoli like you like. I even got you a Thai tea with boba. Slushie style," he said, holding up the cup and shaking it.

Kent grabbed the cup and the straw and stabbed the lid violently. The pop was loud enough that it scared Kit. "You knew the news would upset me. That’s why you got this," he said taking a sip. He frowned. It was hard to be this mad when the Thai tea tasted so good.

"What news is this again?"

Kent glared at Jack. "You did this just to spite me didn't you," he said. He sipped on his tea and sucked up a mouthful of boba. He chewed angrily on it.

"I'm going to say no. Only because I still have no idea what's going on."

Kent pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed on it, pressing on the screen a lot harder than he should have been. He turned the phone to face Jack. "This."

Jack squinted. He set his fork down to grab the phone. "Top 10 Hockey Butts?" He scrolled down the page. "You got number 2. That's great."

"Don't," Kent said. "Don't do that. You're only saying that because you know what you did."

Jack scrolled to the end and his eyes went wide. "I'm number one?"

Kent rolled his eyes. "Leave the acting to your mom, Zimms." He swirled his cup to move the boba around. "Look. I can't help that Swoops sent me a perfect pass in the last minute of the last game of the season to put me on top for the Art Ross."

Jack stared at Kent. He could not believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. "So. You think that just because you beat me for the Art Ross that I decided to do something and end up getting the best hockey butt for the 2018-2019 season?"

"Do you know how much flamingoing I had to do? That I do every year? The shirtless interviews? The thirst trapping on Insta?"

"Flamingoing?"

"It's like peacocking, but I'm in Vegas and flamingos are like the honorary state bird."

"Are they?"

"Don't change the subject. You can research that later.” He watched as Jack started typing on his phone. “Do not look up Nevada's state bird on my phone, Zimms."

Jack put the phone down, biting his lip to keep from laughing. Apparently, he was becoming predictable. "Kenny. This isn't even a real award."

"It is to me, Zimms," Kent said. "I was _thisclose_ to beating Sid's streak of five years in a row. Now we're just tied. And I have to start all over." He ended with a pout.

"My condolences."

"And how did you even pull this off?" Kent said, continuing his rant. "You rarely use your twitter. You don't even have an Instagram."

"I don't need an Instagram."

"Of course you need an Instagram," Kent said. "That's what you need for these things."

Jack rolled his eyes. He picked up Kent's phone, typed in his password, then went to the Instagram app. "I don't need an Instagram because I'm all over yours," he said. He slid the phone over to Kent. He smiled when he hit Kent's cup.

"No, you're not," Kent said, picking up the phone.

"Kenny," Jack said. He stood up to stand next to his boyfriend, wrapped his arm around Kent’s waist, and looked at the phone. "The last like twelve pictures on your profile are of Kit, me, your new headphones, Kit, a chicken bake, a dragonfruit, me, me, salmon and asparagus, Kit. And, look, an actual picture of my ass." He tapped on the picture to show him laying down on his stomach, lounging by Kent's pool with Kit on his back. "When did you even take that?"

"Thursday," he said. "When you were taking a nap. I..." He bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything. "I thought your ass looked good in this picture." He closed out of the app and set the phone down. "Okay. Fine. Maybe I didn't help myself on that front. Next year, I'll post more pictures of myself."

"You do that, Kenny," Jack said. He leaned over and kissed Kent on his temple. "Is there a way I can forfeit the ranking? That way you can beat Sid?"

"I'll look into it later," Kent said, sliding his phone back into his pocket. He had to love Jack for trying to think of an unconventional way to make him feel better. "Right now, all I want to think about is my boba and my noodles." He reached into the bag and pulled his take out container out. He leaned over and kissed Jack on his cheek. "Thanks, babe."

"Of course, Kenny," Jack said with a smile. He was glad that Kent had finally calmed down. The two of them sat down at the kitchen island and ate their dinner together. 

Kent was halfway through his noodles when his phone vibrated on the island. He picked it up and raised his eyebrow when he saw a notification for Jack's name pop up because of course, he had notifications on Jack's name as well as his. He clicked on it and was led to a Twitter account.

**Not Gabriel Keaton of the Schooners @keatsbygabe ・1m  
**Congrats to my boi @gotyourjackzimmermann for winning Best Hockey Butt! We did it, fam! Thanks to everyone who helped and voted every day. This win is for all of us!

"No freaking way," Kent said softly.

"What?" Jack asked, taking Kent's tea and sipping from it.

Kent opened up his messages and was ready to send Keats an angry text. Just as he was about to start typing, he received a message from Keats.

**From: Keats  
**You take a win from me, I take a win from you.

**To: Keats  
**Is this still about Smash?! You fucker, that was three and a half months ago.

**From: Keats  
**Rematch. Next week Saturday.

**To: Keats  
**Get ready to lose to Isabelle over and over again, you dick. I hope playing Animal Crossing gives you nightmares.

Kent took one more bite from his noodles before standing up. He grabbed his cup from Jack and drank the rest of his tea down.

"Kenny?" Jack asked, watching Kent immediately become uncalm again. Kent's phone vibrated again and Jack picked it up before Kent could. "Why is Keats texting you?"

"Because I'm gonna kill him, that's why," he said with a growl. He headed over to the living room and turned on his Switch. He had to start practicing.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at zimmboniandbitty.


End file.
